Lets do it all over again
by shannon.garner
Summary: when harry feels guilty about all the lives that were lost during the 2nd war a strange person takes him back in time and now he has to save as many lives as he can. Also things start to change as he changes things. harry/tonks


Let's Do it all Over Again

Chapter 1 – The Graveyard, Again

Harry's POV

"Harry, It's all over we won," I didn't know who had spoken but they were wrong. It was over that much was right but we had not won. I thought back to all those lives that had been taken because of me. I opened my eyes to see Hermione standing over me. I had fallen to the floor and I looked around and saw all the dead bodies around me. "Harry everything is going to be OK now," Hermione knelt down beside me.

"No Hermione this is not going to be OK," I paused and saw Hermione's confused expression. "Look around you Hermione… All these people that have died for me," I shouted. Hermione pulled me into a hug.

"Harry it is not your fault," She said but I couldn't help thinking that it was.

"Where's Ron?" I asked Hermione. She shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know I haven't seen him," She said truthfully. I raised my head and saw Molly Weasley kneeling by a body crying. I quickly stood up and ran over to her. I was about to ask her what had happened when I saw Ron's body still on the ground, it was clear that he was dead. Tears started to run down my cheeks. I turned around to see Bellatrix Lestrange standing there chuckling. I ran over to her with my wand stretched out in front of me.

"CRUCIO," She shouted and I fell to the floor and screamed in pain. "That's what you get potter for killing the most powerful wizard in the world."

"STOP," Hermione sent a spell flying her way and she fell backwards and apparated. "Is Ron…?" She couldn't say the word 'dead'. I nodded not wanting to say it either.

I walked away from her wanting to be alone. Tears were flowing down my cheeks and I couldn't stop them. Suddenly I saw a bright light appear in front of me. A person emerged from the light and said "Harry Potter," The deep voice said. "Do you want a chance to turn back time and save your friends?" I nodded. "Well here we go," Suddenly everything went dark and I felt like I was falling. "Remember you must succeed as you do not have another chance," The voice said.

I opened my eyes and found myself in a maze, I quickly realised that I was in the maze from the third task in the triwizard tournament. I saw Cedric up ahead and straight away knew why I was here, I had to save him. I ran to catch up with him and saw the cup. I was standing face to face with him when suddenly he started to run and I ran after him pushing him out of the way. I heard Cedric fall to the ground but I kept on running; I would get to the cup and face Voldemort alone but before. I got there I shot red sparks in the air singling that Cedric had to get out of the maze. I quickly touched the cup and it transported me in the graveyard.

I looked around and straight away the memories started coming back to me and I knew that if I messed up here I would die and then it really would be all over. I felt Voldemort's body come closer to me and I fell to the floor screaming in pain. Wormtail put me into the gravestone of Voldemort's father and muttered the same words that I had heard before.

It was only when he cut me I started to pay attention again. I screamed again in pain. Wormtail chuckled and cut of his hand. I looked away not wanting to see that.

I watched as Voldemort started to form. Once he was completely formed he snatched his wand off of Wormtail and grabbed his arm and pressed the mark on it. He then turned to me and everything from then on happened pretty much the same way: I managed to stop him killing me and snatched hold of the cup and won the triwizard tournament.

I saw Cedric standing next to his father, he looked angry with me. "Voldemort's back," I screamed out so everyone heard.

It was final day of the year and Hermione, Ron and I spent it together talking about the resent events. I now had to wait another whole year before I had to save Sirius.

When I arrived back at the Dursley's I hadn't expected there to be Witches and Wizards there. I saw Tonks and Remus Lupin in the living room. _This defiantly hadn't happened last time._ "What are doing here?" I asked them before remembering that hadn't met Tonks yet.

"To talk to you of cause," Remus Said. "First we wanted to congratulate you on your victory in the Triwizard cup… But we also are to ask you about what happened in the graveyard," He finished. "Oh and this is Nymphadora-"

"Don't call me Nymphadora," Tonks shouted as her hair turned red. "I'm Tonks," She said her hair returning to a purple colour. Tonks smiled and winked at him. I grinned back holding back to urge to laugh. Remus looked at his watch and I looked puzzled at him.

"I have to go," he said smiling at me. I guessed that it was a full moon tonight but I didn't say anything. Tonks stood there smiling at him. I heard the door open and knew the Dursley's were home. I gestured to Tonks to follow me and she did. We made it into my bedroom without having to explain why there was a witch in their living room.

"Sorry about the mess," I said as we walked into my extremely messy room. There were clothes and books and things all over the floor. Tonks pulled her wand out and muttered an incantation under her breath. Everything on the floor started to sort of put its self away.

Tonks smiled looking embarrassed. "Never been good at cleaning spells," She said smiling still. "Anyway are you going to tell me what happened tonight," She said. I thought I might as well so I told her the whole story starting with when I touched the leaving out the fact that I hadn't helped Cedric. Tonks just sat there and listened, she didn't interrupt or say that she didn't believe me when I had finished. "Wow Harry you've been though a lot," She said.

We sat there in silence for a moment and I was surprised that she hadn't left yet. "Hey Harry…" She started and smiled at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Can I stay here tonight?" She asked me and I was very surprised but I didn't turn her down.

"Sure," I said with a moment's hesitation beforehand. She smiled and extended the size of my room with a wave of her wand.

"Thanks," I said. "You can have my bed," I told her.

"No Harry we can share," She said extending the size of my bed. My heart skipped a beat; I had never shared a bed before. I stared at her for a moment and noticed how pretty she was. _What the hell am I thinking? She would never want me I'm 14 (at the moment) and she's what 21 or something like that. _

I slowly got into bed as she transfigured her clothes into nightwear and then jumped into bed next to me. I put my head on a pillow while she rested her head on my chest. I felt uncomfortable and moved slightly and she moved her head and laughed at me. "What," I said. She was still laughing.

"Your face," I frowned. "I'm teasing Harry," She laughed again but I still didn't know what she found funny. She put her head on a pillow and closed her eyes. I faced the wall before closing my eyes gently. I felt Tonks shift around in the bed and now I felt her on my back. This was slightly weird as she had never done anything like this to me before. I closed my eyes again and fell gently to sleep ignoring the fact that she was too close for comfort.

**Let me know what you think. :)**

**If you want to read more of this then I suggest you tell me by reviewing. PLEASE :D**


End file.
